Domesticated animals, such as calves, may be born in the field some distance from other facilities, or in birthing areas of sheds or pens. In either case, it is often necessary to provide special attention or treatment to the animals. In order to effectively attend to the new-born animal, it must be moved to a clean, dry area to minimize the risk of disease.
A new-born calf is unable to walk until it is two or three days old. Therefore, it must be moved by other means. Also, it is imperative that the calf and its mother be kept together so that the mother will not forget which calf is hers, causing her to reject it and refuse to nurse.
Known methods for transporting calves include manually lifting the calf into the box of a pickup truck, or tying the calf down on a sled to be towed manually or by a vehicle. These methods require strenuous labor and intimate contact of the herdsman with the afterbirth and manure in the calving pen or pasture. Also, these methods require the herdsman to be in near proximity to the cow, which at times after calving can become quite nervous and protective of the calf, posing a threat to the herdsman. Further, as the calf is being moved, the mother will not follow the calf unless the movement process appears natural to her. The calf should therefore be moved in a natural upright position so the cow will follow, constantly sniffing and smelling the calf to assure herself it is her own.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved animal carrier.